


Stockings

by relic_amaranth



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Steve has been away for a while, and you need attention. Spoiler: you know how to get it.





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: On a whim I pulled out some Christmas prompts, filtered through them, and ended up with a handful of drabbles. This is the first and I don't have much else to say; my lack of creativity is fairly apparent. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. (Also, Reader is left ambiguous despite stockings being 'for women.' Bah; stockings for all!)

 

Steve has been working. All. Day.

And this is after an entire week spent in DC teaching, training, and otherwise doing whatever with SHIELD. When he got home last night he did spare some time for you– an entire hour, woo– before going to his desk and starting to read and write various reports. It is now the next evening, snow is falling steadily outside, a fire is going, the apartment is warm and bright with decorations and all you want is…him.

For all the interaction you’ve had with him today, he might as well be back in DC. Then you might at least get to talk to him. For now though you sigh and slump over the couch arm; you’ve turned away from the TV so you can stare at Steve while he works. And works. And _works_.

His fingers slow before he turns his head to give you an apologetic smile. “I know; I’m sorry. I should be done by tonight and then we have the rest of the month together. I promise.”

‘Should’ is the sticking point. If it was just one day you’d suck it up and wait but Steve has shown no sign of being done or even close to done. And this isn’t the first time he’s said ‘just a little longer’ for ‘a little’ to stretch on, and on, and on.

So you think it might be time to add a little incentive.

Steve is so focused on his work he doesn’t even notice you leave. Or come back. That’s okay. He’ll notice this next part.

“Hey, Steve,” you say and lean against the wall. “You didn’t get a chance to look at my stockings.”

“They’re great,” he says without a moment’s consideration. You’re about to ask him to at least _look_ when he glances up– away from you, towards the fireplace. “Beautiful,” he says and goes right back to work.

You laugh. “Not _those_ stockings!”

Steve sighs and turns his head towards you, you assume to (politely) tell you off, but you get to watch him bluescreen instead. His mouth hangs open and his eyes scan you up and down, taking in the greatly oversized shirt that hits your upper thighs, the new stockings that end just above your knees, and the patch of skin that lies in between.

He definitely lingers on that middle part for a while.

“Well?” You turn to the side and stick one leg out. “Aren't they nice?”

“They, uh…” He swallows. “They’re very nice. Can I see…?”

He reaches out but you don’t move any closer. “No, it’s okay. You’re busy.” His eyes flick up and scrutinize you. You shrug. He wanted to work. He is going to _work_. “We can enjoy them when you’re done. Do you think you’ll finish up early tonight or late tonight?”

“Early,” he says immediately.

You smile. “Then I’ll just leave these on and…” You walk over and place a light kiss on his head. “I’ll go lie down for a little bit. Just in case you do finish early.”

Steve makes a noise that’s almost like a whimper. Only almost, though, and it really shows how important this work is that he lets you walk away. “Come see me when you’re done,” you say as you leave the room. Maybe you’ll read. Or watch a movie. Or take a nap. If Steve takes more than a couple of hours, though, all bets are off– and you’re going to find out just how good his hearing is.


End file.
